La Mémoire Noire
by Sakurasakakihara-P
Summary: Sebuah napak tilas yang membuka tabir siapa sebenarnya Honebami Toushirou dan apa keinginannya terhadap sang kakek yang abadi. [MikaHone] [For those MikaHone Indonesian fans and especially Kuroka]


" _Kamu benar-benar tidak ingat akan kenang-kenanganmu di era itu?"_

 _Satu anggukan kecil menjawab pertanyaan pahit dan kelu tersebut._

 _Dan satu senyuman sedih menyambutnya, dan menjelaskan perkaranya sebaik-baiknya, "Ahahahaha, tidak apa-apa. Saya sendiri juga salah sih, terlalu berharap akan kejadian ini. Mulai sekarang, saya perkenalkan diriku sekali lagi ya. Nama saya Mikazuki Munechika, satu-satunya karya maha agung dan salah satu dari pedang yang dibuat oleh Sanjou Munechika. Senang bisa berkenalan denganmu, anaknya Awataguchi, Toushirou Honebami-san..."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Touken Ranbu ~ La Mémoire Noire**

© Himomo Senohara (is now **09\. kokono** )

 _Disclaimer_ : TouRan milik _developer_ Nitroplus

 _Warning_ : OOC, AU, typo, trivia yang ga bener (?) dan sebagainya.

 _A/N_ ( **Trio** ) : Maaf kalo kesannya aneh (?). Anggep aja perkenalan dari trio geblek ini wwww. Selamat membaca~

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haloooo. Honebamiiiii."

Deg.

Sesosok pemuda cantik—baiklah—serta berambut putih mengkilau bagaikan perak, tampak bengong ketika mencoba merespon godaan tersebut. Dilihatnya sesosok pemuda berambut biru cerah yang sedang menjadi _partner_ membersihkan kandang kudanya. Sang pemuda cantik ini lantas mencoba mereka ulang kegiatan mereka—bah, dia bahkan susah mengingat apa saja yang sudah dilakukannya beberapa waktu yang lalu. Hanya karena satu lamunan, susunan ingatannya bisa buyar seketika.

Sembari terkikik ala kakaknya yang malu, sang pemuda berambut biru cerah ini mencoba menjelaskan keadaannya, "Honebami, tumben-tumbennya kamu bengong. Nggak biasanya kamu setenang itu. Yah, kalau kamu beneran tidak _mood_ mengerjakan tugas ini, tidak apa-apa sih."

"… Oh, aku baru saja ditugaskan _aruji_ -dono untuk membersihkan kandang kuda kan—." ujar Honebami—nama si pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini—sedikit loyo.

"Ya ampun, baru _ngeh_ aja kamu, Honebami. Sudahlah, istirahat saja kok. Aku masih sanggup membersihkan tiga kandang kuda kok." sahut pemuda tampan dan tinggi ini, membawakan dua ember berisikan air menuju kandang nomor duanya. Tambahannya, ia menyambar satu ember yang dibawakan oleh sang 'adiknya'—sehingga ia membawakan tiga ember sekaligus.

Honebami yang merasa sudah menyusahkan kakaknya, lantas memilih kembali dan duduk di lantai lorong citadelnya. Sembari memakan dango yang sudah diberikan oleh _aruji_ -dono sebagai bentuk terima kasihnya, ia memulai acara _curhat_ nya, "Eh Kak Ichi… Apa benar aku itu dulunya pernah tinggal bersama beberapa pedang sebelum bertemu denganmu?"

Ichigo Hitofuri—si pemuda jangkung dan tampan itu—seketika berhenti menyikat kuda favoritnya. Ia lantas ganti menatap tegun ke salah satu 'adik'nya tersebut. Sembari menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal, ia mencoba menjawabnya sebisa mungkin, "Uuuh… Bagaimana menjelaskannya, ya. Katanya memang benar. Kalau tidak salah, _aruji_ -dono pernah bercerita kalau kamu awalnya sama seperti Iwatooshi-san, namun kemudian dialihfungsikan menjadi _wakizashi_ hingga sekarang. Kurang tahu sih, ya, kalau hubungan antara para _toudan_ seperti kita."

 _Hubungan antara para toudan, ya…_

"… Apa benar Mikazuki-san pernah tahu siapa sebenarnya aku…?" bisiknya lirih.

"Hm? Kalau kau penasaran tentang itu, bukankah lebih baik kalau kau bertanya kepadanya, eh?" Ichigo justru bertanya balik.

"Mikazuki-san hanya bisa menjawabnya dengan kekehannya yang khas… Ngga bisa diajak kerjasama." jawab Honebami singkat, padat dan benar-benar menusuk.

 _Wanjer, sakit amat… Mikazuki, sekali-kali kamu bocorin kek…_

Sembari tersenyum tipis, sang kakandanya lantas kembali menyikat kudanya, "Alangkah baiknya kalian mulai mengobrol sekarang juga. Nanti aku minta _aruji_ -dono untuk mengirim bala bantuan untuk membersihkan kandang kuda. Belum lama ini Mikazuki tinggal di citadel kita dan juga Kogitsunemaru, mengapa tidak sekalian kamu ajak ngobrol mereka berdua? Siapa tahu mereka bisa membukakan beberapa fakta unik tentangmu, Honebami."

 _Mengobrol… Mengajak ngobrol kelompok anak-anak yang hebat itu…_

Manik ungu gelapnya pemuda itu termangu pada ucapan kakaknya tersebut.

.

.

.

"Wah? Tak biasanya kamu kemari ke kamarku."

Dan Honebami benar-benar _nekat_.

Ia bergerak sendirian menelusuri citadel milik sang _aruji_ -dono dan memilih membuka bilik pintu kamar pribadi sang _toudan_ incaran para _aruji_ -nya tersebut. Ia kemudian menggangguk kecil selagi menatap wajah tampan pemuda awet muda tersebut, dan menjawabnya dengan datar—tidak lupa ia masuk dan menutup kembali biliknya, "Um… Saya mau mendengarkan cerita dari Mikazuki-san mengenai masa lalu saya. Jujur, saya tidak bisa tenang ketika Mikazuki menyebut bahwa Mikazuki mengenalku di masa laluku…"

Mikazuki Munechika—si _toudan_ penghuni kamar yang simpel itu—lantas tersenyum tipis, dan kemudian berdiri serta bergerak ke lemari tradisionalnya, "Baiklah, baiklah. Saya keluarkan alas duduk ya. Kau benar-benar penasaran dengan apa yang saya ketahui tentangmu ya, Honebami."

"Habis, selama saya masih ingat, saya sudah lama berada dalam asuhan Kak Ichi, jadi saya tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai apa yang sebenarnya terjadi pada 'masa kecil'ku." ujar Honebami tanpa ekspresi.

"Ara, ara, silakan. Mau saya ambilkan teh oolong sama dango?" ujar Mikazuki menggelar dua alas duduk yang ditata saling berhadapan.

"Kalau itu maumu, terserah." ujar Honebami singkat dan dingin.

Sembari tersenyum ramah, sang kakek yang berbalutkan tubuh yang muda dan 'abadi', ia lantas berjalan keluar kamarnya. Dari dalam, pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini bisa mendengar suara Kak Ichi memohon dengan melas kepada sang _aruji_ -dono, serta langkah kaki yang sedikit memburu. Beberapa saat kemudian, berlanjut dengan lontaran keluhan-keluhan yang tampaknya berasal dari _aruji_ -dono, dan satu langkah kaki khas yang bergabung dengan keributan kecil tersebut.

 _Apa yang ada di masa laluku, ya…_ Pikiran si pemuda berambut perak ini perlahan terbang melanglang ke alam bawah sadarnya—sebuah pintu yang menghalanginya meraih apa yang diinginkannya.

Tuk.

"Halo? Maaf, maaf~ _aruji_ -dono pelit membeli dango nih." ujar Mikazuki—si pemuda tampan bermanikkan bulan sabit yang terjebak di dalamnya—membawakan satu piring yang berisi tiga tusuk dango dan dua gelas antik berisikan teh oolong yang diinginkannya.

Honebami yang sedikit terkejut akan kedatangannya, lantas menghela napasnya, "Oooh… em, kok dangonya cuma tiga tusuk?"

Sang penghuni kamar itu lantas tertawa terkekeh-kekeh, "Ahahaha, _aruji_ -dono hanya memberiku sembilan ratus yen, jadi aku pergi ke pasar hanya untuk membeli tiga tusuk ini. Ia bilang, sekarang ia perlu berhemat besar-besaran untuk acara pemburuan si pedang baru itu. Makanya kita dianjurkan untuk berpuasa, hahahaha. Silakan, tidak usah sungkan."

"Eh… Oke." sahut Honebami sekilas tertegun.

"Baiklah, mari kita memulai topik ini. Katanya, kamu sedang kepikiran apa yang aku katakan dulu, kan?" tanya si kakek yang tampak muda—alias Mikazuki—duduk berhadapan dengannya dengan bersimpuh.

"Oh, ya. Sejak saat itu, saya menjadi sedikit terganggu dengan apa yang kuingat… Kalau tidak salah—."

"Honebami siap, tidak, mendengarkan ceritaku?"

Deg.

Manik ungu sang pemuda cantik ini tertegun mendengar kalimat terakhir tadi. Perlahan pandangan matanya beradu dengan pandangan mata si kakek yang abadi tersebut. Menaikkan satu alis, ia mencoba mengelaknya, "Me-Memangnya kenapa dengan itu? Apakah aku memiliki masa lalu yang—."

"Bukan, bukan, Honebami. Hanya saja… Ini melibatkan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya. Dan juga perasaanku." sela Mikazuki memperlengkap pembicaraannya.

 _Perasaanku…_ Dari dalam hati, si _wakizashi_ itu hanya bisa menerka-nerka bingung. Antara benar-benar bingung ataukah… suatu percikan bunga api yang memicu sesuatu yang tidaklah disebut baik.

Seraya meminum teh oolong, ia mulai bercerita, "Hm, lebih baik kamu mendengarkan ya, Honebami. Baiklah. Kurasa sekarang saatnya bagimu untuk mengetahui sekumpulan fakta mengerikan ini—tidak hanya dialami olehmu sendiri, melainkan aku, Namazuo-san dan juga Ichigo Hitofuri-san…"

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ketika itu… Memori pertamanya… Dibentuk melalui perjalanannya bersama seorang pemuda. Dikatakanlah sebuah legenda, bahwa ia sudah ada jauh sebelum peperangan besar itu dimulai. Konon, ada seorang pemuda pemilik pertamanya. Ia mencoba-coba menggunakannya di depan temannya, dan dia_ _ **membunuh**_ _nya. Ya, pemilik pedang itu, membunuhnya melalui pedang yang kelaknya akan dikenal sebagai seorang pemuda berambut perak dan panjang. Suatu kisah yang aneh dan sungguh misterius._

" _Halo, Hone-san." ujar salah satu pemiliknya—generasi dari klan Otomo._

 _Tampak seorang pemuda berambut perak dan panjang serta halus, meresponnya dengan hangat—di samping membersihkan dedaunan di halaman rumahnya, "Oh, selamat pagi, aruji-sama. Ada apa?"_

"… _Maafkan saya… Mulai hari ini, kau akan berada dalam lindungan keluarga Ashikaga. Kau akan bertemu dengan banyak 'pedang' yang sama sepertimu; mereka jauh lebih kuat dan jauh lebih mengerikan dari yang kita kira. Mulai besok, kamu sudah tidak ada di sini lagi. Tolong jaga dirimu ya." ujar sang aruji-sama, tersenyum sedih._

 _Deg._

 _Sejak saat itu, bola takdirnya mulai bergulir dan terjun bebas._

 _Beberapa detik tertegun, dan ia—si Hone—kembali menggangguk sambil tak lupa menyunggingkan senyumannya yang bak matahari, seraya membungkuk sopan, "Oh, baiklah, aruji-sama. Saya, atas nama Hone, menghaturkan terima kasih sedalam-dalamnya atas kasih sayang Anda yang cukup besar kepada saya. Eh, aruji-sama, saya penasaran, bagaimana tampang para pedang yang dimiliki oleh Ashikaga-dono? Katamu kan, mereka jauh lebih kuat dan mengerikan—apa saya bisa disandingkan dengan mereka…?"_

 _Dan seketika sang aruji tertawa, "Hahahahaha! Nggak usah secemas itu, Hone-san! Mereka nyatanya cukup baik kok kepada anak baru sepertimu, jadi jangan khawatir. Jadi ini tugas terakhirmu, ya, Hone-san."_

" _Baik, aruji-sama."_

 _Dan kisah pun berlanjut…_

… _menuju saat-saat kedatangannya di keluarga Ashikaga…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Selamat datang di keluarga Ashikaga! Anggap saja rumahmu sendiri, Hone-san." sambut seorang pemuda berambut biru malam serta bulan sabit di dalam matanya yang indah itu, ceria._

" _U-Uh… Mmm… Ya, terima kasih. Saya akan bekerja sebaik-baiknya untuk aruji-sama baruku." balas Hone—si pemuda berambut perak dan panjang itu—kikuk._

 _Sang aruji-sama dari keluarga Ashikaga lantas menyambutnya dengan hangat tepat di sisi pemuda tampan berambut biru malam itu, "Selamat datang di rumah kebanggaan keluarga Ashikaga, Hone-san. Mmmm… Kamu naginata 'kan? Bagaimana kalau kamu mengubah dirimu menjadi tachi, sama seperti Mikazuki-san? Yah, walau Mikazuki itu cuma pamer tubuhnya sih… Selama ini, Mikazuki-san menjadi harta terbaik kami. Maukah Anda, Hone-san?"_

" _Oi, aruji-sama… Saya tidak pamer tubuh." Dan terdengar suara kokoronya ditusuk dari belakang, secara literal._

 _Honebami—si pemuda cantik itu—berdecak heran, "Wah, kenapa harus tachi?"_

 _Aruji-sama lantas menggaruk kepalanya—sembari mengabaikan keluhan dari pemuda tampan itu, "Yah… Kami sebenarnya memerlukan banyak tachi yang bisa diturunkan dalam pertempuran. Saya tahu konsekuensinya; cepat atau lambat Mikazuki-san pasti akan dipoles menjadi lebih mudah digunakan dalam pertempuran. Tetapi kurasa bukanlah saat yang terbaik untuk menurunkannya; kurasa Sanjou bahkan belum mempolesnya menjadi battlefield tachi. Kamu satu-satunya harapan kami. Maukah Anda?"_

 _Honebami lantas berpikir ulang, dan kemudian menggangguknya, "Kurasa tidak ada salahnya. Baiklah, semoga saja bisa berguna dalam pertempuran Anda, aruji-sama."_

" _Nah, baguslah, Hone… Emm, namamu Hone, bukan?" tanya si aruji-sama, penasaran._

" _Eeeehhh, nama saya Honebami sebenarnya. Hanya saja, banyak orang memanggilku 'Hone-san' atau 'Bami-san'. Tak pernah seseorang memanggilku selengkap nama kecilku sih." sanggah Honebami gugup._

" _Eh? Kamu ngga punya nama marga?"_

 _Deg._

 _Honebami lalu menggeleng dengan sedih, "… Saya tidak tahu asal-usul diriku. Saat saya mulai digunakan, banyak orang hanya menyebutku sebagai Honebami saja, karena legenda seorang pria yang tak sengaja membunuh temannya menggunakanku. Sehingga nama itu sudah melekat pada diriku; aku sudah tidak peduli dengan asal-usul diriku. Untuk sekarang, ya, aku cukup bernama 'Honebami' saja. Malu rasanya kalau memakai nama keluarga ini… Jadi—."_

" _Hahaha, baiklah, Honebami-san! Tidak usah dipikirkan! Kamu tetaplah Honebami bagi kami, oke?"_

 _Kisah pun kembali bergulir; di dalam pangkuan keluarga Ashikaga, Honebami merasa tenang—bahkan mendapatkan kembali 'rumah' barunya setelah diberikan oleh aruji-sama lamanya. Ia hanya mempunyai satu teman; Mikazuki-san sendiri. Selama tinggal di sana, ia banyak bercerita dengannya, demikian juga dirinya. Ia terkejut mendengar nama si swordsmithnya—Sanjou Munechika. Ia tentu mengenalnya; ia diagung-agungkan sebagai pembuat pedang termashyur zaman tersebut._

 _Honebami pun mulai menaruh respek dan hormat kepada temannya—meski Mikazuki memperlakukannya lebih seperti adik perempuannya, disebabkan wajah Honebami yang menurutnya mirip perempuan saking manis dan lucunya._

 _Di dalam dunia Mikazuki yang hanya ada dirinya yang diagung-agungkan banyak orang, dialah satu-satunya cahaya baginya._

' _Aaah… Honebami, aku berharap kelak aku bisa mengikat kisah hidupku bersamamu, siapapun arujinya…'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _LEPASKAN DIA! MATSUNAGA SIALAAAAAN!"_

 _Sesosok pemuda berambut biru malam dan bermanikkan bulan sabit, berteriak geram kepada sesosok pria lain yang menawan sesosok pemuda lain—pemuda berambut perak dan panjang. Lantas pria yang disebut Matsunaga itu, tertawa terkekeh dan menyelipkan sarkasme serta niat jahat di dalam setiap vokalnya, "Kamu 'kan, sudah mati bersama Ashikaga brengsek itu… Apa aku tidak salah? Maka sesuai janjinya, kau harus bersamanya, hi hi hi. Oi, kamu, kubawa bersamaku!"_

 _Syuuut!_

" _GYAAA—TI-TIDAAAAK—AAAAA—." Jeritan si pemuda malang itu meraung ketika rambutnya ditarik secara kasar olehnya, dibawa pergi entah kemana._

" _HENTIKAN PERBUATAN KEJAMMU, MATSUNAGAAAAAAAA!"_

 _Dan pria tampan ini hanya bisa mengutuki dirinya yang hanya menjadi buah pembicaraan tanpa bisa berguna untuk menyelamatkan satu-satunya temannya di dalam keluarga yang terkoyak-koyak tersebut. Diam-diam, dibalik suara dan ekspresi yang tenang, ia menyimpan dendam kepada Matsunaga dan bersumpah akan merebut kembali temannya dan melanjutkan hidupnya bersama satu-satunya 'teman' sesama pedangnya itu._

 _Ia kemudian tersungkur lemas; ia tak lagi mampu untuk bergerak. Menggerakkan satu kaki saja susah—ingatlah, jiwanya berada dalam genggaman aruji-sama yang telah meninggal._

' _Teman, ya…? Alangkah baiknya kalau aku bisa menjadi pelindung untuk Honebami…'_

 _Hari itu, menjadi hari terkelam dalam kehidupannya sebagai seorang Mikazuki Munechika…_

" _TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKK! HONEBAMIIIIIIII—."_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _HONEBAMI! Ya Tuhan, kenapa kau jadi memendek seperti ini!"_

 _Seorang pria yang mengenakan marga Otomo, menjerit panik melihat dirinya yang sudah terluka parah._

 _Matsunaga—pria yang dengan kurang ajarnya membunuh Ashikaga Yoshiteru dan membawanya pergi dari rumah hangatnya—ternyata membawanya kembali ke rumah 'lama'nya. Ia melihat aruji-sama barunya itu menatapnya dengan wajah syok dan penuh haru. Ia lantas memeluknya seraya mengelus-elus rambut pemuda yang sudah retak hatinya, "Oooohh, Hone-san! 200 tahun berlalu, ternyata kau masih di sini juga! Terima kasih atas barternya, Tuan Matsunaga!"_

' _Otomo-sama… Anda tidak tahu betapa kejinya dia!' Dari dalam hati pemuda yang diliputi dendam dan kesedihan, ia mencoba menyadarkan sang aruji lamanya._

" _Ya, gitu deh. Makasih buat uangnya." jawab Matsunaga tampak tidak ikhlas._

 _Setelah Matsunaga meninggalkan rumah keluarga Otomo, ia lantas menangis seketika di pelukan cucu-cicit aruji lamanya, mencurahkan jeritan-jeritan penuh kesedihan yang tak dapat dilukiskannya. Apa daya, ia tak bisa membocorkan apa yang_ _ **sebenarnya telah terjadi**_ _, atas dasar rasa kasihan serta sumpahnya kepada diri sendiri untuk tidak merepotkan keluarga Otomo yang sudah lama membesarkannya seperti anaknya sendiri dengan penuh kasih sayang._

' _Maafkan Honebami, Otomo-sama… Saya tidak bisa menceritakan apa yang telah terjadi kepada diriku…'_

 _Kisah pun berlanjut dengan kembalinya sang pemuda cantik dan rapuh itu, dalam pelukan keluarga Otomo. Ia kembali merajut kehidupannya di dalam rumah lama yang sangat familiar baginya, dengan menyimpan satu harapan, agar ia bisa bertemu kembali dengan teman sesama pedangnya di keluarga Ashikaga tersebut. Ia berharap agar ia bisa bertemu dengan Mikazuki dan mengenalkannya kepada keluarga Otomo yang sudah berjasa besar mengasuhnya._

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _Hone-san, sebaiknya kau mulai bertugas untuk Toyotami Hideyoshi-sama."_

" _Eh?"_

 _Pembicaraannya seketika menghening ketika mendengar aruji-sama melontarkan kalimat yang penuh maksud tersebut. Aruji-sama lantas meneruskannya, "Kau tahu 'kan, sekarang Hideyoshi menjadi terkenal lantaran bisa menggebuk Bakufu lain yang seenaknya. Apa daya aku hanyalah anggota keluarga pengikutnya saja. Setelah Ashikaga musnah dan tamat, keluarga Hideyoshi menjadi naik pamor berkat kejeniusan Hideyoshi-sama tersebut."_

'… _Aku tak ingin berpindah-pindah…'_

" _Hone-san, ini demi kamu. Kamu sudah mengerti 'kan, di tubuhmu itu sudah tidak 'tumpul' lagi. Banyak darah musuh yang menempel pada dirimu, dan juga tubuhmu yang begitu tangguh untuk melawan dan membunuhi para musuhnya di luar sana. Kau seharusnya tercatat dalam sejarah negeri ini, bersama sejumlah pedang-pedang tangguh lainnya. Aku ingin kau diwariskan secara luas, oleh orang-orang yang tangguh. Bukan oleh kami yang hanya bisa menjadi pengikutnya saja." ujar sang aruji memegangi kedua pundak Honebami._

" _A-Apakah itu memang takdirku, aruji…?" tanya Honebami—bahkan ia lupa menyematkan sebutan –sama dalam cara memanggilnya. Tampak gamblang, kecemasannya dibalik wajah tanpa ekspresinya._

" _Benar. Bertualanglah sebanyak yang kau bisa, Hone-san!"_

 _Dan hari itu juga… Honebami kembali menemukan aruji barunya. Keesokan harinya, ia berangkat bersama Ootomo-sama, dan sesampainya di kastil Osaka, ia menyerahkan diri kepada Toyotami Hideyoshi dan bertemu dengan para pedang lain. Di saat itulah terkuak rahasia sebenarnya Honebami; ia merupakan salah satu karya ciptaan Awataguchi, saingan Sanjou. Hideyoshi menjelaskan, Awataguchi-han membuat setidaknya sepuluh pedang, termasuk dirinya serta dua pedang lainnya di sana._

 _Meskipun begitu, ia tak pernah lengah dengan berita tersebut. Apa yang dipikirkannya selalu saja sang 'teman'nya; Mikazuki Munechika._

' _Mikazuki-san… Tunggulah daku…'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

" _GYAAAA! A-APIII!"_

" _SIAPAPUN PENGIKUT TOYOTAMI, LINDUNGI KEPALA KELUARGA DAN KETURUNANNYA!"_

 _Ketika Summer Siege of Osaka terjadi, banyak darah yang tumpah di sana. Keluarga Hideyoshi berjuang setengah mati melindungi diri dengan pedang kebanggaannya. Sedangkan Hideyori—sang anak laki-laki kebanggaan Hideyoshi, tengah bersembunyi di salah satu bilik yang terlindungi di bawah tanah kastil Osaka. Dengan ekspresi kengerian dan rasa dendam yang kentara, ia mencoba menenangkan dirinya dengan memeluk si pemuda yang sudah mulai terbiasa menggunakan ekspresi hampa tersebut._

 _Embusan napas yang tampak terburu-buru, dirasakannya betul di sekujur tubuhnya. Pria yang menjadi arujinya setelah keluarga Otomo itu, lantas tertawa sedih, "Hahahaha… Menyedihkan, orang macam aku mesti meringkuk di sini… Kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk melakukan seppuku."_

' _Seppuku…?!'_

" _Tidak, Anda tidak boleh—."_

" _Kau tahu… Di atas sana itu, telah dilalap api. Saya tak bisa menjamin nyawa Ichigo Hitofuri, beserta Namazuo Toushirou. Kau tahu kenapa? Karena mereka sedang digunakan untuk menebas musuh-musuh lainnya. Sedangkan, aku melarikan diri seperti ini… Aku bukan pengecut, tetapi kau tahu, di sinilah tempat yang bagus untuk melakukan seppuku. Keluarga Toyotami akan tamat cepat atau lambat, sama seperti saat-saat keluarga Ashikaga tamat. Kau pasti masih ingat, 'kan?" ujar sang aruji, membukakan kimono tempurnya._

 _DEG._

 _Sekilas darah yang muncul pada dirinya dan juga teriakan-teriakan penuh kebencian, berkelebat deras di dalam memorinya. Dan tiba-tiba ia teringat pada teriakan dan ekspresi dendam yang untuk pertamanya ia lihat dari wajah tampan milik Mikazuki. Harus ia akui, ia diam-diam senang ketika Mikazuki begitu mencemaskannya, sampai-sampai berani mengutuk pria yang sudah seenaknya membawanya pergi dari sisi Mikazuki dan juga keluarga Ashikaga yang ia anggap keluarga sendiri selain keluarga Otomo tersebut._

 _Honebami—yang kepalanya perlahan menunduk begitu mengingat kejadian pahit itu—lantas menjawabnya dengan lemah, "Ya… Mirip sekali, walau saya sudah lama dipakai, tetap rasanya sakit…"_

" _Makanya… Aku harus membunuh diriku sendiri untuk melepaskanmu. Aku berjanji, setelah ini, kau akan bertemu dengan Mikazuki. Aku berdoa agar orang yang menemukanmu, bisa mempertemukanmu dengan Mikazuki… Makanya, aku harus membunuhku sendiri!" bisik sang aruji putus asa._

' _Bertemu dengan Mikazuki… Meski ini hampir mustahil; aku juga ujung-ujungnya akan dibawa hilang entah kemana…'_

 _Syuut._

 _Pemuda tanpa ekspresi ini lalu mencabut pedangnya dari sarung kesayangannya, dan kemudian mengacungkannya persis di dekat perut sang arujinya seraya berujar, "Kau bilang, kau akan seppuku, 'kan? Jika karena kematianmu ini, aku bisa bertemu dengan Mikazuki walau hanya sekitar sepersen pun, aku akan melakukannya. Dan jika karena kematianmu, aku malah hilang terkubur oleh bumi, aku akan mengutuk kamu sendiri—tidak dengan keluargamu, tidak. Ingat janji ini."_

 _Pria kekar ini lantas tersenyum pahit; pertanda ia siap menerima taruhannya dengan sang pedang kesayangannya._

 _Serta tangan kiri pria itu yang memegangi tangan Honebami yang memegangi pedangnya, serta memulai acara seppukunya._

 _Kisah tragis itu berakhir ketika orang-orang menemukannya, sang aruji sudah tewas dengan perut tercerai-burai dengan suksesnya. Dan pedang putih berukirkan nama Honebami, tergeletak di sampingnya. Pedang itu berlumurkan darah, dan di dalam pedang itu,'Honebami' menangis. Entah karena apa—antara rasa sedih karena dirinya harus membunuh sang arujinya sendiri, dan kenangan manisnya yang tak henti-hentinya menghantui dirinya._

' _Mikazuki… Mikazuki…!' Di dalam hatinya pun, ia menjerit-jeritkan nama sang 'teman'nya tersebut._

 _Ia pun dikepung oleh si jago merah bersama dengan mayat sang aruji tersayangnya…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _Kisah pun kembali berlanjut, dimana Honebami tertidur dengan damainya dalam sesuatu…_

" _Hai?"_

" _Nnngghh…"_

 _Manik ungunya perlahan memfokuskan pemandangan sekitar, dan menemukannya sudah tertidur di dalam kastil yang tak pernah ia jumpai. Di sisinya, tampak seorang pria paruh baya dan di sisi lainnya ada pria dewasa yang kekar—berbeda dengan arujinya yang berasal dari keluarga Toyotami tersebut. Pria tanpa ekspresi dan penuh dengan dendam yang tak pernah terealisasikan tersebut, lantas memegangi kepalanya seraya bertanya dengan datar, "… Dimana inikah?"_

 _Sang pria paruh baya, lantas menjawabnya dengan santai, "Di kastil keluarga Tokugawa. Mulai sekarang, kau adalah milik Tokugawa Hidetada, anakku. Kamu terlalu berat untuk tanganku yang mungil ini, jadinya aku serahkan kepadanya."_

' _Tokugawa…?' Honebami menjadi bimbang, "Jadi kalian…"_

" _Eh, kamu ingat tidak, namamu sendiri?" tanya Hidetada—anaknya sang shogun termashyur itu—sedikit cemas._

"… _Honebami Toushirou, memangnya kenapa?" tanya pemuda tampan itu, tanpa ragu._

 _Sekilas Hidetada tampak meragukannya, namun kemudian ia tampik sendiri, "Hmph, baguslah. Kuharap kau masih setajam saat melawan kami, he he he."_

' _Apa…? Apa aku pernah melawan mereka…?'_

 _Seketika pemuda itu menjerit kaget—dibalut dengan pembawaannya yang tenang namun sedikit ragu, "Apa katamu…? Apakah saya pernah melawan seseorang sebelumnya…?"_

 _Perlahan kedua shogun terkenal ini, mengernyitkan dahi. Ieyasu—sang shogun yang telah merebutnya dari keluarga Toyotami—kembali fokus kepada sang pedangnya, "Hah? Kau tampaknya lupa ya, ketika kau masih dalam lindungan Toyotami Hideyori? Ketika kau melawan kami dan kau dibawa kabur olehnya, dan ketika kami mencarinya sampai ke ujung-ujungnya di kastil Osaka itu, kau ditemukan tanpa luka sedikit pun dan aruji-mu yang sudah tewas dibunuh oleh dirimu sendiri?"_

' _Apa…? Hideyori? Aku tak pernah mendengar nama itu… Dan apa? Aku membunuh aruji-ku sendiri?'_

 _Honebami lantas menggeleng kepalanya, mencoba menyangkalnya, "A-Aku… Aku tidak ingat apapun selain nama panjangku… Tunggu… Ingatanku gelap semua… Tidak ada apapun selain namaku sendiri…"_

 _Kedua shogun ini kemudian saling bertukar pandangan, dalam kebingungan menhadapi hilangnya ingatan sang pedang tersebut. Lantas Hidetada mengelus kepala Honebami—si pemuda yang telah kehilangan ingatannya—dan menenangkannya, "Jangan khawatir. Kami ada di sini bersamamu, jadi santai saja. Mengenai ingatanmu yang hilang, alangkah baiknya kamu melupakannya, karena mulai sekarang ini kau sudah bersama kami, oke?"_

 _Honebami sudah tidak mampu lagi membalas balik perkataan mereka; sedangkan jauh dalam memorinya, ia merasakan ada getaran aneh yang tak pernah ia rasakan 'sebelum'nya. Entah mengapa, ia merasakan bahwa ia lupa terhadap suatu janji yang pernah ia buat. Juga merasa bahwa ia memiliki sesuatu yang jauh lebih berharga dari rasa 'aman' yang diberikan oleh kepala keluarga Tokugawa tersebut. Entah… apakah…_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

' _It's better not to remember what you have done in past…'_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Itulah ceritanya. Saya dengar dari _aruji_ -dono sih." ujar Mikazuki sambil menenggak satu tegukan terakhir teh oolongnya.

Dan di depannya, tampak Honebami—si pemuda tanpa ekspresi yang berambut perak—yang meringkuk dengan ekspresi ketakutan. Seraya menaruh gelasnya di sampingnya, ia kembali meneruskannya, "Kau kejam, Honebami. Padahal sudah susah-susah payah menunggu ditemukan, nyatanya kau malah amnesia betulan. Padahal aku sudah selama ini menahan perasaanku, mencari-carimu hingga ujung negeri ini… Dan begitu aku diterima di keluarga Tokugawa, kau benar-benar sudah kehilangan memorinya…"

Tes. Tes.

Sang kakek yang abadi ini melihat Honebami menangis terisak-isak. Ia lalu mendekatinya, dan memeluknya seraya mengusap-usapkan air mata si pemuda datar ini dengan _sodeguchi_ -nya. Selagi memeluknya, diam-diam ia membisikkan sesuatu, dan seketika Honebami kembali terisak—kali ini ia mencoba tersenyum menerima takdirnya. Bahkan kakaknya yang sudah lama mencarinya juga tak kuasa menghentikan _nya_ dari tindakan yang akan dilakukannya sesudah membuka tabir menyedihkan tersebut.

Sebuah senyuman tipis terukir pada bibir manis milik si kakek yang abadi itu.

' _Honebami, karena kau sekarang tahu masa lalumu, maukah kamu menjadi milikku…?'_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **[ End (dengan absurd)… *plak* ]**


End file.
